New Hoodie
by Kitsune634
Summary: After I died I was replaced. Like a pet. It disgusts me that not even a year after I died a new Robin had already pushed his way in. The man who murdered me runs wild instead of six feet under like he should be. You know who I blame. You blame yourself too don't you. You should. My own adaption of Batman Under the Red Hood. Slight DickxJason. Genderbent Jason Todd.
1. Chapter 1

I am a Jane Doe. A nameless patient at the Huntington Convalescent Home. I feel the stitches on my head, a lot of them. My instincts tell me to run, to escape. I have nowhere to go. But somehow I feel like I've been that way before. I feel like I'll survive. Everything in my mind is so dark and clouded. I search my mind for clarity and find nothing.


	2. Part 1: Killer Instincts

ONE YEAR LATER

'GET OUT OF MY SPOT BITCH!'

My mind was hazed by the deep sleep I was suddenly forced out of.

'You listening to me? Get your ass up.'

I was too tired to get up so I didn't bother, hearing two other bums jump to my defence.

'That's not your spot. It's not anyone's spot,' one reasoned.

'And you're messing with my meal ticket, man,' the other offered. 'That girl always swipes food and shares it.' Looks like my generosity might pay off.

'I once saw her walk out with a nine pound turkey. She's freakin' gifted,' he finished.

'She never gave me a thing!' he screamed as his foot made impact with my stomach, making me scream out in pain. The son of a bitch. Doesn't he know you shouldn't hurt girls? Where have all the gentlemen gone?

'And she's in my spot!' he continued.

I moaned trying to pick myself up.

'Quit whining, bitch, and get the hell out of my-'

I slipped away, dodging the foot that was about to come down on my head, leaving him confused as it hit the ground.

'-spot.'

I took a trash can, slamming it against his back. I flipped above him, landing perfectly on his shoulders. It was a weirdly instinctive move, like I had done it before. I slammed my fists into his ears and he roared out in pain before collapsing to the ground. Tommy, one of the bums, stared dumbstruck at me. But this all seemed familiar to him.

It wasn't long after this that a woman came for me. Her name was Talia. Talia Al Ghul.


	3. Part 2: Rebirth

ONE YEAR LATER

I sat alone in a dark room listening to the chatter of Ra's, and his daughter Talia.

'I have grown weary of this,' Ra's groaned. 'You're wasting too much of your time on this little pet. You have other responsibilities, you need-'

'She has constantly grown stronger and she is still a master combatant,' Talia interrupted.

'Good tends to make people stronger,' Ra's countered. 'You are comparing her to that of the starving girl you found in an alley. It's not as miraculous as you make out to be. As for her 'battle skills' that you speak of, they are simply like a muscle that tenses when stabbed. She is an emotionless shell and that is what she will always be. She has not even spoken or healed from whatever trauma caused this damage. This is a pointless endeavour.'

'Father, what if Wayne were to be told-'

'He would wage war upon us. There is no advantage, no point telling him now. One day the girl may have a purpose but not today.'

What a charmer.

'Father-!' Talia pleaded.

'She is useless. I want her gone,' he roared. 'She will be in good care, only out of respect for the detective and you.'

He truely cares, I feel so special.

'Now daughter, if you will excuse me I am weak,' he said, between beeps that resembled that of electronic buttons. 'That time has come again.'

I was geniunely surprised by Talia's next move. She whisked me up, dressing me in an outfit similar to that of Ra's Al Ghul's followers and took me into a weird chamber. One already inhabited by an occupied Ra's.

'I know the temptation of immortality beckons you to enter the Lazarus Pit but it will surely kill you. It will mean your death!" Ra's called out towards us.

Talia seemed seemed determined. "Perhaps death. Perhaps more."

She tossed me into this weird pool of luminescent liquid, that Ra's was also in, and I sunk into it.

It was like lightning but the good kind. I felt stronger. Everything came flooding back to me; the Joker, my death, Batman. I was Robin.

I started screaming from the immense pain.

'Come with me now!' Talia yelled.

'What? What is happening to me?' I screamed back, confused and lost. Wait...I spoke!

Ra's roared and make his way to the edge of the pit, filled with rage. Talia pulled me out of the Lazarus Pit, dragged me out of the large mansion and towards a cliff.

'Talia, where are you taking me? What did you just do?' I asked, trailing behind her.

'What I thought was right. What I thought you deserved. Don't go looking for him Jace. Find the truth first.' She semi-explained and panted, as we kept running.

'Truth?' I breathed.

We were now at the edge of the cliff looking over the water below.

'You remain unavenged but not for long,' She kissed my forehead, as a mother would, before pushing a duffel bag into me, forcing me off the edge.

I was too shocked to scream, I just fell silently until I hit the cold water, the impact stinging like hell. I swam to the shore and found a motorbike waiting for me. Sweet. I traveled south. About 130 miles or so and I found a small town. Everything I needed to know was in the duffel bag. Newspaper clippings showing the still living and breathing Joker committing murders that could been prevented. Every new death caused by him made me grow even more furious.

I knew what I had to do; I have to learn everything he learnt but I will not go the same way he did. I will not follow in Bruce's footsteps. I will be better. I will be what Gotham needs.


	4. Part 3: First Encounter

I had heard of this new guy wanting to torment Batman, he called himself Hush. I was told he could change his appearance, into anyone he pleased, and look exactly like that real person. Batman was too smart for that though. I'd have to appear, as myself.

It seems Batman has an endless supply of Robins'. A new Bird-Boy already, a replacement. Time to play with Batman's new 'partner'. I believe his name is Tim.

Sure enough, Batman rushed to rescue this pathetic thing. I spoke, my voice muffled by bandages covering my face. It was Hush's idea to wear the bandages. He wanted the theatricality.

'Do you really care about this imposter? This pretender?' I said holding the new Robin around the neck.

'Let him go!' he demanded. Lucky we're not up high somewhere. It's really stupid when the hero says that and the villain drops them to their death. Like what did you expect?

'Why? I never got that chance. You never gave me that chance,' I said, almost enraged.

'Who are you?' he asked.

Really? I just gave him a huge clue. World' Greatest Detective. Pfft.

'Really? Aren't you suppose to be the World's Greatest Detective?' I replied. 'But you still haven't figured it out. I'm disappointed.' With my spare hand, the one not set to kill Robin, I clawed at the bandages. Slowly revealing my face.

I lifted my head and met Batman's eyes. His eyes widened with shock, and that's just what I wanted.

'Life's just a game and this time you lose.'

I held the blade to Tim's throat. 'I know what you're doing. You're thinking, thinking about the day I died. The twenty-seventh of April, about three years ago. Deep down you know my blood's on your hands. You didn't save me. You didn't stop the Joker from killing me.'

I paused and titled my head.

'Staying silent, huh? Trying to think everything out. Let me simplify it; you have one painfully simple job. Get to me before I slit this thing's throat,' I explained. 'Tell me, do you want to let two Robins die?'

I was getting to him, this must have been driving him crazy.

Suddenly, Catwoman flipped into the scene, pulling my arm away with her whip.

'Can anyone play?' she smiled.

Oh, shit

Batman took this opportunity to tackle me and save the replacement. God I despise that kid.

'Catwoman, I told you to stay with Huntress.'

Ah Huntress. I believe her name's Helena. What really confused me was the fact Catwoman voluntarily protected Robin.

I continued in combat with Batman, letting him feel like he had the upper hand at first. But that was just a ruse. 'Did you think you could take me with just one punch? You always saw me this way.'

I kicked him in the head catching him off guard. 'I was never as good as the first Robin. I was a girl. I could never be as good as he was to you.' I dodged his punch bring his jaw forward to connect with my forehead. I gave him one last punch sending him flying to the ground.

'HOW COULD YOU LET ME DIE!' I screamed. This was my chance.

I made the switch. Hush switched in, disguised as me while I escaped. Sure, Batman will know straight away. That's kind of the point. This was just a reminder. Messing with his head was the main goal here.

Now the real plan begins. I looked at my wall, covered in newspaper clippings, mostly about the Joker. There was one that stood out, one from before he was the Joker. He went by the alias of The Red Hood.

That was going to be my new alias.

Poetic.


	5. Part 4: New Business

TWO YEARS LATER

Gotham City is less than merciful. It is a harsh city spitting out harsh, thick-skinned people. This is my home, this city covered by constant darkness, whether metaphorically or literally. I could leave if I wanted to but it wouldn't be the same.

David 'Tipper' Coates, a street rat for almost fourteen months now. He escaped one abusive environment for another one. Lucky him. He's seen a lot during his life on the streets; beatings, sex of all kinds, a few deaths. That's basically a typical weekend in Gotham as far as I'm concerned. Nothing surprises Tipper these days. But I'd betcha if he were to look just five stories up, he'd be damn surprised. Maybe he'd catch a glimpse if he'd bothered to find out where the blood was coming from. The blood that just dropped on his head from five stories up.

'Tired?' I asked, trying to distract him with the sound of my voice. He knew it was me, vven under this helmet. But he's smarter than that. He knows it's not my ego, he can tell its a distraction. But he's unable to counter in time. My knee collides with his face knocking him back. I grab my knife, my favourite I might add, and slice right through his belt. And he knows not many knives can, it even cuts Body Armour. I'm smart, I'm ready, after all I've been waiting for this a long time.

He suddenly knocks me off the side of the building, using my knife, I dig into and cling to the wall. Unfortunately, he's not only knocked me off the side of a building but slammed me into the concrete. Shivery must be dead.

'This is over!' Ah, the Batman voice. To be honest, I miss its intended intimidation. I remember him using on me two years ago.

'No. Not nearly.' I flipped onto the roof and clung onto his cowl, eventually ripping it off. His scowl was all I got in return. Always so broody.

'Look at you. Guess we should keep it even.' I reached for my helmet, the big reveal, exactly what he wants. I pull it off and meet his eyes. He knows it's me, he just doesn't want to believe it, but does at the same time.

'Oh god,' he breathes.

It seems once I died things have grown ever darker for the Dark Knight.

FIVE WEEKS EARLIER

I watched them from above, smirking at their petty squabbling over who set up this little meeting. It should be easier to win over these pathetic scum bags than I thought. This must be what it's like to be Batman, standing back and analysing the situation so he comes out on top. But even he's not perfect.

'To hell with this! I'm leaving!' One man stood up from the table, his chair screeching rather annoyingly against the floor. Here's my cue. If there's one thing I've definitely got in common with Batman, it's his theatric flare.

'Sit down Freddie, unless you want to help paint the floor.' I spat, shocking everyone there. Timing is everything, now they're at least a bit scared. They don't know how long I've been here, they don't know who I am, but most importantly they don't know if I'm alone.

'Shoot her!' Freddie shouted, obviously not taking the threat well. Guess Freddie, what neither do I. I heaved up the heavy weapon, well heavy for me, onto the railing in front of me proceeding to shoot at the table.

They all ducked for cover, like cockroaches hiding from light, disgusting vermin. They attempted to raise their little guns at me once more. Really? They must be joking.

'Uh, uh, uuh,' I said, in mock disapproval. 'My toy is a lot bigger than any of yours.'

They lowered their weapons, and it felt like I was royalty getting bowed down at.

'You guys will be working for me from now on,' I glared. 'I don't really care much for details on your usual line of work, I just want my cut. Twenty percent sounds pretty reasonable than the scraps Black Mask leaves you. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're protected from him and Batman.'

'Look you crazy bitch, why do you think we'd work for you.'

Oh I was hoping they'd say that. If they hadn't, than this would have been all for nothing. I picked up the duffle bag from beside me and tossed it down to them. Considering how heavy it was, I'm surprised it made it to the table.

'Has anyone been feeling like their second in command hasn't been in contact recently?' I asked. 'Oh and I wouldn't recommend looking in their if you've got a weak stomach. Trust me.' One brave soul mustered up the courage to open the bag before quickly turning away and vomiting.

'I warned you,' I said. 'They had a lot resting on their shoulders, I kind of just lightened the load. That only took me two hours, we have all night. This isn't an offer fellas, it's an order.'

I paused and smiled.

'Oh, and I'm no Batman. Sure if you work for me I'll respect you to a degree, but I've got strict rules. Break them and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. So you better stay away from school yards, no dealing to children got it? If you do, you're dead,' I spat, and all three visibly cringed.

I aimed the AK-47, in my hand, down at the table the dealers were set around and pulled the trigger. They ducked for cover and I took this opportunity to walk out.

Batman and I also share a love for dramatic exits.


	6. Part 5: First Strike

I had been keeping tabs on Black Mask, AKA Roman Sionis. He was getting a big shipment in tonight, heavily guarded. It was easier to steal the good stuff before they fully unload, and hide it while I take care of other matters. Meanwhile, I've swapped the desired crate with one full of lovely explosives, just incase any caped crusaders come crashing the party.

I watched from the rooftop, waiting my uninvited party guests, they were a lot more expected than they'd like to be though. I watched as Batman entered the scene, crashing the party more literally than I thought. Like literally crashing onto one of the unsuspecting guards Roman hired. Once they had finished roughing up the stupid soldiers, dressed in ridiculously heavy artillery, Nightwing, the surprise replacement for Robin tonight (which is a shame since our last encounter was so much fun), inspected one of the crates.

Using a crowbar he opened up the first box of goodies. Not the first prize, but still pretty interesting, just not cool enough to catch my interest though. Just a bunch of junk, super villains, as they call themselves, use to fight. A bunch of children's toys. Just you know, deadly ones.

Nightwing goes for the next crate, bad decision. That's the one filled with explosives. Now as much as I hate Bruce at this point, I've got nothing against Dick. I pulled out the trigger hoping to turn it off before he triggers it.

Too late.

I watched from the building, I was perched on, the killer explosion. I jump behind an air conditioning vent, taking cover from the debris. My eyes widen with hope and blink back in disappointment. Come on Jace, it's Batman, he would have gotten out of there. And he would have dragged Nightwing along with him if he was to slow, luckily. Surely enough, they burst out of the water, having just jumped off the ship.

The good news is they're alive, for now, and the bad news is they've spotted me. They also probably think I triggered the explosion, since I'm holding the damn trigger. Look at me, helping themn do detective work.

'Well, at least it's a nice night for a run.'

I took off for the next building, making my escape from, the caped crusaders. Got to get to Amazo and Batman won't stop until there's an excellently placed distraction.

I crashed through a window, into a warehouse filled with crates, and continue towards the oversized toaster. I punched in the code, a snitch had gotten me, and take off before the weird container could release the Amazo. Incase you don't know, Amazo is an advanced cybernetic android that has the power to absorb the abilities of superhumans. And just incase that isn't threatening enough, it has already fought the entire Justice League. All of their powers combined into one robot, that kind of power deters even me from facing it alone. Then again, Batman has a plan to kill every member of the Justice League if they were to go rogue.

At the moment, I have other plans involving coercing a certain billionaire crime boss to give me fifty million dollars. Which is a fairly reasonable price considering I have one hundred pounds of kryptonite he probably wants back.

I might actually keep some though. I heard somewhere that pink kryptonite made Superman fabulous. And that would be entertaining, to say the least. As I reach the truck, with the crate I had hidden earlier, I see, more so hear, an explosion in the distance near the docks. I knew Batman could handle it.

I drive away at a normal speed, so as not to draw attention to myself. I don't need Batman to chase me again. I have plans. So much to do, so little time as they say.

I finally reach the abandoned warehouse I had been hiding out in and grab my phone, searching for the number, the one from my snitch.

'Who is this?' An extremely monotone female voice asked. Must be his assistant.

'It's the Red Hood, I believe you've heard of me right? I'd like to speak to Black Mask. Would you be a dear?'

I could hear him yelling in the background, probably due to the trouble I caused.

'Gladly,' she replied, as she patched me through.

'Okay, talk,' a stern voice answered.

'So, first off, do I call you Black Mask, Mr Mask... Blackie?' I started, earning a groan of annoyance.

'How about you talk. Just remember, no matter what you say, I'm thinking of killing you.' Ouch, was that suppose to insult me?

'That's not nice. Why would you want to kill lil' ol' me?' I asked, in an annoyingly girly voice.

'Yeah, I don't really care. Were you the one who fried my shipment?' Well, he's not much of a people's person.

'Maybe. Maybe some just got up and walk out.' I said, using my usual tactic of avoiding strait answers. It always annoys them more.

'Heard about that. So which crate did you take?' He asked, gruffly.

I looked around the crate for the manifest number. None.

'Well, I know it's a big box filled with at least a hundred pounds of kryptonite.' I said, leaning in looking at the glowing stones.

'Yeah...' he sighed. 'I'm gonna need that back.'


	7. Part 6: Bidding War

For centuries, gold has been the standard for value. This was due to its rareness as well as its intrinsic beauty. It's beauty isn't much of a debate whereas it's rareness can be questioned. Diamonds, not a form of currency but still sets a standard of richness and carry an air of status, they are also considered rare. This is a lie considering the amount of diamond mines all over the globe, filled with underpaid workers and slaves digging up the raw stones.

Man-made elements and materials have become considerably valuable especially when altered to become weapons of mass destruction, nuclear weapons. And most likely, the last weapons mankind will ever use, if we ever become stupid enough.

Above all, the most rare and valuable substance known to man is not from earth. It comes from a dead planet, which oddly enough adds to its appeal. Aside from the fact it's nearly useless, a lot of people would fight or pay a kings ransom for just one stone. Whether it's for bragging rights or status, or even protection against Earth's famous Kryptonians.

People love their Kryptonite. Knowing Batman, and believe I do, he can probably track this stuff and, once located, he'll likely add it to his collection.

'I understood you the first time you said it was yours, you're forgetting, I don't care.' I shot at Black Mask through the phone.

'I see, I'm guessing you won't be easily persuaded to give it back.' For a heck of a lot of money maybe.

'What do you mean by persuade?' I asked. Knowing him, I'm guessing he won't go right into giving up his 'hard earned' cash.

'One; I don't kill you. Two; I don't kill you. Three: you'll have the wonderful opportunity to work for me.' Aww, that's cute. He thinks I'll settle for that.

'Why the hell would I wanna work for you? I'm thinking at least fifty million is enough for this amount of kryptonite.' I heard them hesitating on the other side. Only mumbles, I'm guessing he covered the phone.

'Okay, believe it or not, I'm not completely made of money and have that much just lying around. I'll have to get someone to fish it out of my swimming pool first.' He said, the last bit sarcastically. At least he has a sense of humour.

'I'm sure I can find someone else who can match my price.' You always pretend you're giving up on them. It reels them in better.

'I'm sure there are lions that can fly planes but I ain't seen one.' Hmph. Good point actually.

'Okay then, how about you wire half and give me the rest in cash.' I offered.

'Deal.'

'Great, I'll call in an hour with the location.' He hung up the phone. Well I'm getting some money, that's for sure.

ONE HOUR LATER

I heard the mumbling outside as well as the garage-like door opening. I left my helmet in a duffle bag waiting for my escape later, instead opting for my red sunglasses. A small form of disguise I used often. Guess that's their version of a knock at the door. I grabbed two guns heading out to greet the deliverers of my 'money', only to find none other than Freeze surrounded by a bunch of Black Mask's men. I guess Mask's been recruiting.

'Well, well. I really did not expect to see you today Freeze. This makes things slightly more interesting. Are you Black Mask's new pet. Rolling over and everything.' Irritating the villain was always something Robin is good at. It stuck with me.

'We have your money. Hurry up and give us the Kryptonite so we can complete the wire transfer.' Oh like they'll really do that. Freeze is Blackie's little hitman.

'So how much Chinese newspaper did you use to fill up the briefcase so it looks like there's twenty-five million in there?' I asked seeing through their little act.

'Actually it was six inches of the Gotham Guardian.' Freeze pulled out his ice gun. Ahh the children's toys, always so much fun.

And the shooting begins!

'Keep shooting until she's dead!' Freeze yelled.

'As lovely as that sounds, I have other plans.' I rolled behind some crates I had set up nicely before triggering the guns inside. Very big guns.

The men dropped dead around Freeze, the bullets bouncing off his suit as if it was a trampoline.

'You've had some upgrades Mr. Freeze. Let's test the limits.' I ran head on towards him, using the ice he shot towards me as leverage to flip over him; planting a small explosive on his helmet. I jumped for cover as it exploded. I looked back only to find a few scratches added to his helmet, otherwise nothing.

'Well done. you've officially pissed me off.' Freeze said, aiming his gun at me again. This time though a familiar batarang shot into it. An exploding one. Freeze fell, groaning and clutching his heavy head.

'You're not the only one. Trust me.' His gun exploded, next to him, and before I knew it Nightwing was right next to me ready to attack.

'Now how about you give us the Kryptonite?' I giggled, knocking him back and taking the chance to trip him over. I jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

'Take it, I already got what I want.' I whispered in his ear.

'And what's that?' He asked, trying to get answers. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I felt his body stiffen due to the initial shock before he let himself melt into the kiss.

Before he could get to into it I rolled off him pulling out another trigger.

'Lay of the land.' I said, dismissively. Two more guns lifted themselves out of a crate and I fled, along with Nightwing in the other direction, before the guns began firing. I escaped through one of the doors; grabbing the duffle bag I had left for myself earlier. I'd been listening in on the bug I had left on Nightwing, just to be sure they'd 'lost' me.

'Did you enjoy that?' Batman asked, just after I saw Freeze burst through the roof, I assume he was talking to Nightwing.

'Shut up,' Nightwing replied. 'She's run away, split while the gun was going off.'

I ran a couple blocks finding my motorbike hidden in an alleyway. It was time.

A big happy reunion. Well maybe not happy, more violent and brutal.

I travelled to the theme park that had shut down years ago. It was common knowledge this was where Joker could be found more often than not.

'Go away or I'll kill you.' I kept walking towards him; crowbar in hand. 'I'm not fucking kidding!'

'I know you're not kidding!' I said sternly. 'I would never think you were joking about that!'

I began striking him with the crowbar, each blow drawing blood. He had it coming. He should already be dead. It takes everything in me not to kill him right now. For now I will settle for causing him the immense pain he caused me before he left me. Then blew me up.

'So tell me,' I paused, making sure he could hear me. 'How does that feel?'


	8. Part 7: The Word on the Street

After that night Joker was no longer on the streets. He wasn't dead yet either. I had him stashed away some place secret. It's not like anyone will miss him anyway.

I watched the truck as it drove through the street. This will make the sixth one I've hit this week. Six happens to be my lucky number. Maybe Blackie should of just given me the money. Intel has lead me to believe batman has left town for a bit. I'm assuming he'll be investigating the possibility of someone returning from the grave. He's no idiot. He could recognise me. Even if I do look a bit older.

Earlier this week I gotten a call about one of my drug dealers getting hit by a new vigilante called Onyx. I had been tracking her since. Turns out tonight she was spying on a meeting between some of Black Mask's drug dealers. I was just in time to try and listen in on a phone conversation. I could only pick up bits and pieces since I could only listen to everything Onyx said.

"I'm onto someone. I think we have a new player in town working the small-time drug trade... Um no. I just beat up some guys and got them to spill their guts... No not literally... Well how was I meant to know one was an informant?.. No I haven't seen him... No, no direct leads... I thought it- hello? Hello? Are you shitting me?" By my guesses he hung up on her. "Fine, Batman doesn't want my help. He won't get it."

She looked over the railing, spying back on the dealers.

"Screw this shit. I'm fed up with it. We threw in with the black mask!" An aggravated blonde man yelled.

"You say that like there was a choice." another interjected. I was sitting on the railing right behind Onyx. She's not very observant.

"Does it matter? We pay up to Black mask and in turn get slaughtered by the Red Hood. Why should we keep going." Ooo maybe someone here does have a brain.

"So you think we should throw in with the Hood guy?" One suggested. Yes throw in with me. Gimme more money. More money; more guns.

"I had five decent guys working for me around Kellington Avenue, near the high school. Found them decapitated just last week. To hell with kicking in with that maniac. If the Black Mask is not gonna take him out we should." oh I'd like to see you try. I wonder how much you'll be bleeding afterwards.

"Those morons he found decapitated we're dealing to twelve year olds." I said startling Onyx.

"Sorry, hi. I thought I better announce myself since I've been sitting behind you for about ten minutes. I can see why Batman Blew you off. You're not exactly on his level. Also just so you know, I'm a chick if that wasn't already obvious."

Sorry for the lack of a chapter. I promise the next will be a hell of a lot bigger.


	9. Part 8: While The Cat's Away

Gotham City is a strange place, filled with even stranger people. A place where even sun can be to afraid to show itself. No matter how dark it gets here though, the Cerberus who guards the city will never rest. But now his past has come back to haunt him. I've come back to haunt him. But to haunt you need ghosts.

Ghosts come from the dead.

"The Red Hood." Onyx announced in a whisper.

"Nah shit, what was your first clue?" Today I had opted for my helmet. It intimidates easier. "You're Onyx right. Or is there another bald chick playing vigilante?"

"Stay right where you are." She semi-threatened holding her fists up ready for a fight.

"Why? Am I that glamorous you wanna take my picture or something?" I said looking down at the scum bello us. "So what did I miss? You know, apart from the fact they all wanna kill me."

Onyx finally took the hint and joined me. "They want to know why Black Mask hasn't already taken you out."

"Because I'm a freakin' ninja, that's why. Either that or I'm just incredibly lucky. Anyway, it seems I've made an enemy of every bad guy in gotham. More fun for me hey?" Onyx looked at me sceptically. Time to show my skills.

"Him on the left his name is Marlon Stone, he runs the remainder of the East side traffic. Jay Kirano, next to him, he just a distribution guy. He like to be street Muscle. And that piece of shit is Teddy Reese. he started as a pimp before moving onto a child porn ring but has found himself in love with narcotics." I said pointing out each guy as I went.

"You seem to know a lot." Onyx said slightly impressed.

"Well I have my talents but this is simply because they're as quiet as a stampede." I said, dialling down how impressing it was. "You just have to pay attention, but that's obviously not your strong suit is it?"

"So you wanna take these guys down?" I asked getting ready to spoil the party.

"What?" Dude it wasn't a tricky question.

"I'm gonna jump down and kick the hell outta some dirtbags. Want to help?" Maybe that was easier for her to understand. "Or I dunno, you could watch."

I tossed a grenade to the table letting it explode before jumping down towards them. "It's up to you really."

I land on one of their faces pushing it to the concrete. One came at me and I flung him over my shoulder and Forcing my fist into his friends face. Six guys, one me. I'm shit at picking a fair fight. Finally Onyx dropped in to join the fight. That's it, join the dark side.

"I thought you took out the guys covering the door." Onyx said annoyed by the fact we were now surrounded by a lot of guys with guns.

"Oops, I may have missed some." I said formulating a plan.

"You think?" I like how they wait for us to finish talking before they shoot. So considerate. The gunfire flew through the air around us. Geez where did they learn how to aim, at a kindergarten. this was to easy.

"Just try and stay airborne. they won't get a good enough shot." Using the goons faces as steps I kept as high as I could, Onyx following my orders. I finally spotted an exit that led right where I needed it to.

"Make for the door!" I ordered her and she followed.

"I don't usually run from a fight, but I guess living another day is still a win right?" I ignored her self assuring and retrieved the biggest machine gun I owned from a crate. You'd think people would be more cautious around crates with me.

I proceeded to shoot every man in the building, earning a scream from Onyx.

"What the hell are you doing!" Oh that's right, she goes by Batman's antiquated morals. Pity, she could have teamed up with me.

'What did you think I was doing. Gotham isnt some kindergarten where you give them a smack and they learn their lesson. These men were rapists and drug dealers. They didnt deserve another chance. Welcome to planet earth darling." I explained hoping to persuade her.

"I'm not just gonna let you walk away, you know that right?" Onyx you really are stupid aren't you? I pulled the gun away reaching for my knife.

"Honey, I don't think you've got a choice. you see, I have this knife. It's really, and i mean incredibly sharp. Paired with my speed and most people dont even feel it go in." She looked down to find my knife pertruding from her shoulder. "Guess who's not walkimg away."

"Omigod!" She whispered looking at the blood already dripping from her shoulder. That just made me giggle.


	10. Part 9: Face to Face

A long time ago, maybe five years ago now, I died. I personally have no idea how I was resurrected but I know who killed me. I know who didn't save me. I know he hates himself for it. The guilt must be quite a burden.

Maybe if he's lucky he'll be on time to save Onyx. Or maybe he'll let her die too.

"Wow, that looks like it kills. Well i say that like I'm speculating. I know it hurts, hence the tears in your eyes." She cringed at the pain. I could see the sweat pooling down her face. "You shouldn't of made it such an obvious weakpoint, I noticed you favouring one side when you fought. Guess you came back to soon after you're injury."

"You bitch!" She managed to get out while struggling with the knife that had her pinned up against the crates. Geez, people need you work on insulting me. Lately its just been weak.

"Oh please, that word gets used so often its lost it's credibility. Now I'll give you a choice. I pull out that knife and you run away like a scared little girl. Or I could pull that knife right through your body. It'll be a painful but quick death. Like really painful. Or you can help me." All i got was a scowl in return. She's as broody as Batman. "I'm kidding. If I wanted a partner i would go out and find one smarter than you."

I ripped the knife swiftly from her shoulder handing her a cloth that was laced with a high-end field dressing. Should stop the bleeding.

"Get up. This is the part where you try and stop me so I beat the shit out of you." I said waiting for her response. But that's not what I got.

"No." A deep hoarse voice answered waking me turn around. "It's not that part."

"Wow. You made a really quiet entrance. You took the Batplane didn't you. You can be so quiet." I pulled out two handguns and began firing on him. As I took after him I called out to Onyx. "The plane actually absorbs and amplifies the sounds around it. Pretty cool hunh?"

"But when he wants it to be loud, it'll sound like hell is raining down on you." Batman ran behind a dumpster and less than a minute later the dumpster was flying right towards me. All his gadgets get really annoying sometimes.

Using a trash can I jumped over it only to get caught by one of Batman's batarang grappling hooks. I fell to the ground with a thud before pulling out a taser.

"You and your toys. You can believe you're the only one to have them." I cut the line attached to me while electrocuting the side he was still holding.

I ran towards him, taking this chance to attack. Once he gained his composure a bit he flung three small explosives around my feet.

"Crap!"

I was pushed into the air from the small blast, grabbing onto a nearby fire escape. I got to the top info the building followed by Batman.

"Tired?" I tried to distract him with the sound of my voice. He knew it was me. Even under this helmet. But he's smarter than that. He knows it's not my ego, he can tell its a distraction. But he's unable to counter in time. My knee collided with his face knocking him back. I took my knife, my favourite if I might add, I sliced right through his belt. He knows not many knives can. It even cut the Body Armour. I'm smart, I'm ready. after all I've been waiting for this a long time.

He Suddenly knocked me off the side of the building, using my knife I clung to the wall. Unfortunately he knocked me off the side of the building and slammed me into the concrete. Bloody hell that hurt.

"This is over!" Ah the Batman voice. I miss its intended intimidation. I remember him using on me two years ago.

"No. Not nearly." I clung onto his cowl ripping it off. His scowl was all I got in return. Always so broody.

"Look at you. Guess we should keep it even." I reached for my helmet. The big reveal. Exactly what he wants. He looks into my eyes. He knows it's me. He just doesn't want to believe it, but does at the same time.

"Oh god."

"Nope, try again." I said mocking his shock.

"You can't really expect me to believe this, can you?" Oh please, I know you're not gullible but you're not stupid either.

"Oh come on! You know it's me! It's my voice. It's my face. You knew it was me when I threatened the life of that pretender Robin. You could tell instantly when I switched out with Hush. That fight started with me and ended with that wack-job. But now, you know it's really me."

"Jace?" He said trying not to believe what he was seeing.

"Yes." I said giving him a toothy grin.

"How did you get like this?" Brutal death, not such a pretty resurrection either, finding out your mentor betrayed you. Maybe a number of things.

"Why does it even matter?" I picked up the batarang that was still caught around my ankle, detaching it from the line it was on. "That'll give you my fingerprints. But that's not enough for you is it."

I proceeded to cut my arm with the blade. "That's a blood sample and tissue. I'm sure you'll still be sceptical, but you ant argue with hard evidence."

I kicked my helmet towards him, earning a confused look from him.

"Come back with me, let me help you. You need help. You're not thinking clearly." He tried to reason.

"No for the first time I am. You want to protect this city but I am what it needs. You can no longer use fear as your weapon." I pulled out a trigger, smiling as I blew up the helmet from right underneath him.


	11. Part 10: Show Me Yesterday

I can remember back to when I first met Batman. I was living on the streets after both of my parents died. I made enough money to survive by stealing and selling car parts so when I saw the Batmobile I couldn't help myself. Even through the obvious annoyance that I had jacked his wheels I could see how impressed he was with me. I can't remember the idea of not knowing who he is. It feels like I've always known him as bruce now. True I wasn't the acrobat Dick was but I was still pretty awesome. I don't like looking back on my days as robin very often. They're filled with the disapproval of my 'violent' nature, the lack of confidence Bruce had in me and the constant reminder that I'm not as good as Dick. He would always lecture me on 'bad decisions' like taking out a guy with gun and happening to shatter his collar bone. Which may have put him into shock. But I guess he would have rather seen me shot before a drug dealing pimp goes into shock from an injury I've known a baby to withstand. Wuss.

I remember the last mission we went on together. Looking for my mother. That's what got me put in my grave. My own mother handed me over to the Joker. I remember his menacing laugh as he beat the life out of me. Each blow hurting a bit less as my consciousness started to fade. Then he left me with the small hope I would survive before blowing me up.

The next thing I know I was waking up in a coffin, still clueless enough to believe Bruce was the greatest person ever. Oh how stupid I was back then. I clawed my way out, digging out of my own grave. I remember stumbling out onto the road, confused and disorientated. A bright light was heading towards me and almost an instant later I was unconscious. I thought I had died again. Guess I'm just that lucky right?

Yeah lucky is one way to put it.


	12. Part 11: Supply Side Economics

I had made a rule when I asked the most prosperous drug dealers in gotham to kick in with me. No. Dealing. To. Children. It seems prosperous doesn't mean they're any smarter than an eight year old. They're also dumb enough to leave one person guarding a meth lab. Took him out easy. He won't tell. Bet he'll get quite a beating if he told his bosses he was taken out by a girl.

I got to work on planting the C-4. Most of the of the walls were so damaged you could see the wood behind the plaster. It would be easy to hide the explosives in the wall and board it back up. No one would see the difference. I finished up bugging a security camera before leaving. This was the part where I get to sit back and watch the show.

ONE HOUR LATER

I watched almost completely bored at the meaningless bickering of the meth lab workers. These idiots don't even know how close they are to being dead. I was almost asleep when Batman finally burst through a boarded up window, ready to deactivate my hidden surprise.

"Clear the building before you blow up." He ground out in the classic batman voice. Unfortunately for him he was speaking to a couple of dumbasses who thought that he was threatening them.

"Maybe you be the one blown to hell bats." Really bats? He already has a nickname. Its freakin' Batman.

The men reached for the guns getting ready to shoot before Batman tore away the boards covering my explosive surprise.

"Is that C-4? The wall is full of C-4!" The scum fled the building leaving batman to get to work.

"I wouldn't freeze it if I were you." I said into the microphone as he pulled out a small spray that he would often use to freeze explosives. "There are at least five sensors on there that are wire to make that go boom if it drops more that twenty degrees."

He looked around trying to find me and I had to laugh. "Relax I'm not there with you. I just watching the show."

"Shows over." He spotted the camera , throwing a batarang at it. Never mind. I looked out the window towards the building he was in.

"There's no point trying. Its going to blow up. Cutting it a little close even for you. You've got seven seconds to get out.

Five.

Four

Three

Two."

I watched as he flung himself out the window he entered through, the explosion pushing him further out. Before he could fall to his death however, he shot out a grappling hook towards a nearby building. I stood entranced as he swung to safety. I have to say, I missed watching him work.

Even if I do hate his guts.

I packed everything in my duffle bag and ran out to my motorbike keeping a grenade in hand. A while ago I bugged Black Mask's office. I know about every shipment he's getting in. I know about every drug dealing operation he controls. I know everything he says. Helps me keep one move ahead. Tonight Black Mask was getting a few shipments in from Blüdhaven. I only need to destroy one to piss him off.

I sped though the seemingly empty streets, pulling up next to a small truck. I waved as I pulled up to the drivers window, pulling the pin out as I tossed the grenade in with him. The shock on his face was so amusing that I almost forgot to speed away before it blew up. Almost.

My job tonight was almost done. I just had one loose end that needed to go boom.

Batman was always one for rooftops. Who could blame him, they're a fantastic advantage point. My advantage point on this particular night though was right across from Black Mask's office. I sat on the edge of the building with my duffle bag right next to me as I listened to him though the bug planted in his office.

"He did what?!" I assumed the first scream was Black Mask. Wow, he must be hearing about my handiwork already. At least I know it worked.

"The whole building was destroyed." I recognised the monotone voice to be his assistant. "It gets worse. That shipment from Blühaven, the arms one-"

"He hijacked it!" He interrupted.

"No he destroyed it." I watched as he flipped his desk over in a fit of rage. Well, there goes the bug I planted. All I could hear was static. Well, it was about to get destroyed anyway. I rummaged through me duffle bag, lifting out a bazooka. I pointed the laser pointer on the bazooka at Black Mask as he faced the window. I watched the shock on his face when he notice the red light and looked up at me. I waved at him before aiming again making him bolt out of the room.

"Wow, he sure can move fast when he really wants to." I pulled the trigger watching the small missile as it blew a hole in the side of his building. If he was pissed before he definitely is now.

It wasn't too long before he made his exit through a door leading out to an alleyway, his assistants and bodyguards in toe. I watched, slightly amused as he raged on about the improvement I just made on his building. I was almost going to go down and get a better seat to watch the show when another figure entered the alley. I pulled up my binoculars to get a better look. Deathstroke. A master assassin and mercenary. By the looks of it he was making a deal with Black Mask.

Damn it.


	13. Part 12: The Away Team

Deathstroke is bad news. There's no question about that. It's ,a fact. The people he surrounds himself with are bad news. I'm not exactly looking forward to what's coming. In the meantime I had to put an effort in to keep some of my men alive.

I watched from a low rooftop as two of Black Mask's low end workers hauled one of the drug dealers I was meant to protect towards an old abandoned car. He looked beaten up real bad. But then he's a drug dealing pimp. I don't really have much sympathy for him.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" He said trying to threaten the men towering above him.

"Yes you're some bid drug dealer in the east quarter right?" One of the men said.

"I am the east quarter drug trade you stupid bastards!" One man began lighting a piece of cloth hanging out of a beer bottle while the other held a gun up to my guys face.

"Shut up fatty! I don't care who takes care of you. You watch your mouth." The man with the gun yelled at him.

"So you know who I answer to? You know who I kick in with?" One man just chuckled and I readied my gun aiming for the beer bottle.

"Yeah the Red Hood. Our boss has asked, at the expense of your very wide but, for us to send your boss a message." I took the shot setting the man holding the bottle on fire.

"So what's the message?" I said dropping down on the car in front of them as the guy writhed in flames.

"A simple on actually. You've been lured into a trap." I looked up, unsurprised to see The Nazi and Hyena jumping down at me.

I backflipped out of the way as the land. I've been bamboozled, oh my. Leon, the east quarter drug dealer, scurried away as I pulled out my guns and began firing on the pair.

Hyena landed a hit on my, small, not much. The Nazi came at me ready to punch me into the ground and I just managed to dodge, still firing. The bullets just kept bouncing off him like raindrops. I tried a different approach, tossing bombs at him, blowing him into the air. Without warning Hyena grabbed me from behind, forcing me to the ground.

"You're too slow. Weak and slow" Hyena managed to get out. Wow that thing can talk, yikes.

"Nah, I'm just stalling." I said with a smile behind my helmet.

Batman shot a number of tranq darts into Hyena's back and I kicked it off.

"What the hell took so long Bats?" I teased as I stood up.

"Shut up and fight." Fight what? I took out Nazi, he took out Hyena.

A sudden intense nauseating feeling spread through me and I collapsed back to the ground. Count Vertigo.

"How nice to see you batman. But we're not here for you." The Count started towards me, holding me up around the neck and I looked up to find Batman holding a gun pointed at him.

"You threaten me with a gun? I thought you were against them." Count Vertigo said stupidly.

"It doesn't have bullets, probably a tranquilliser of some sort." Vertigo threw me in the arms of The Nazi with his new found strength. With that batman shot Vertigo with the last two tranqs the gun should have.

Batman hesitated, but I didn't. I slipped a taser out of the sleeve of my jacket and brought it quickly up to his Electronic glasses. I watched as it. blew up his eye sockets, killing him.

"NOOO!" Batman shouted. Idiot.

"Just be glad I only killed the Nazi!" I shouted out to him, making my exit.


	14. All They Do Is Watch Us Kill

Alfred and Bruce made a hobby of collecting first edition books. Only two other people know of this tradition. One is Nightwing who has almost no idea I'm alive. The other is me. But I'm supposed to be dead.

Alfred was the last person I had to convince before my game was over. As he looked at the book I had sent to him with a note from me I'm sure he knew I was alive. But that wasn't the package I sent. It was a lock of green hair.

Meanwhile across town I watched through camera lenses in my helmet that I had rented out to a pretender Red Hood. Black Mask had agreed to meet 'me' here so we could cut a deal. All he had to do was shoot all his second-in-commands.

I winced slightly as he shot them all at once. Jesus, he looks like a madman.

"Did that please you?" He asked my double.

"Maybe." I replied into the microphone. No way was I gonna let the chick wearing my suit talk. Her voice is like nails.

"What do you mean maybe? You killed my assistant, shoved a phone in his mouth for me to contact you. You then had me kill every damned person in this room!" He breathed heavily, sounding more like he was growling.

"And?"

"And I did all this because you wanted in. Now it feels like you've had a change of mind." He moved in really close, trying to be intimidating. "Am I right?"

"Probs." the next thing I knew my double had been knocked to the floor. Luckily she'd been trained. Trained well.

"I should have killed you months ag-!" My double cut him off, striking back.

"Why didn't you?" I yelled back.

"Momentary insanity." I grinned as the two fought it out while went to deal with my guest. I had taught the double I hired to mimic my voice.

I pulled the Joker out of the small cupboard I had stashed him in. Alfred should be testing the hair sample's authenticity. He shouldn't be disappointed. As soon as the Joker got the strength to look up at me he began to laugh.

"It all makes sense now. You want revenge. This is hilarious!" I grabbed him by the neck pinning him up against the wall.

"And what makes it so funny?" I spat.

"Two reasons. You strayed from good old daddy's path. That and the fact your guy on the surveillance looks like she won't last much longer." He ended with his usual cackle and I threw him back to the floor.

"Damn it." Through several of the cameras I had set up I could clearly see Black Mask plunging one of my best knives into the double with the most annoying battle cry I had ever heard.

"There goes plan 1. On to plan B"

I can see Black Mask looking proud of his work. Batman is stunned. I know what he's thinking. Not again. Black Mask being a sinister as he is starts boasting of all things over how he was going to torture me. Mask begins to take the helmet off my double and I almost feel the relief Batman feels.

"Not her." I hear him breath.

"What? How long you been here?!" Mask says finally noticing Batman in the corner.

"I gave him the invitation." I said through the speakers in the helmet. "Maybe you two need to catch up. The nights just full of reunions."

I held my knife firmly against The Joker's throat. He just smile like the sick freak he is.

"Didn't I kill you?" He said as if it were a good thing.

"We've been over this." I replied annoyed.

"I know, I just like talking about it. Especially the part where you die." I rolled my eyes at him before triggering the self-destruct mode in my helmet and leaving The Joker tied up to a chair.

"So when's the bats gonna join us? Will there be cake. How about a camera." I hate lunatics. Most of all this one.

"So why are you keeping me alive? Shouldn't I be jumping around with Saint Peter by now?" Cute, he thinks he'll make it to heaven.

"How do you, with your history, expect to be welcomed into heaven?" I said almost bewildered.

"So you had the chance to send me to the funhouse in the sky-"

"Again, you'll be going down. Not up." I cut in.

"But you couldn't kill me could you? You're just like daddy aren't you?" I flung my knife at him letting it go straight through his shoulder.

For a moment he actually looked stunned. Before he began cackling like the mad man he is.

"You know why I like shoulder wounds? They really hurt. They cause a lot of damage and you can bleed out really quickly. They really hurt. Also they're easy to mend which means I can just do it again and again." I patched up his wound. As much as I really hated it I needed him alive.

"As much as you hate it you're not the centre of the universe. None of this is about you. You're just a minor part of my plan. And I nearly beat you to death because it was too much God damned fun not to." His smile disappeared and I grinned widely. "I feel honoured that I wiped that dreaded smile of that chalky face."

I left him tied to the chair as I went out to fight Batman. He knew where to find me.

CRIME ALLEY

"This is where it ends. Where it all started." I said approaching him.

"Where is he?" Why does he even care what happens to the Joker?

"In that building behind me. But I wouldn't go rushing in to be the hero. I've wired the whole place to explode. Which really is only what he deserves anyway." I said showing him a fake trigger. I'm not stupid enough to show him the real trigger just for him to steal it. I ran up the fire escape towards the building.

"I'm not going to let you kill him." HE SAID MEETING ME ON THE ROOF.

"You won't have a choice." We were suddenly distracted by a plane flying quickly over Bludhaven. We watched in horror as the living bomb known as Chemo was dropped on the city.

I looked at the burning heap that was once Blüdhaven. No... I didn't care much for the city but Nightwing, Dick, I needed him.

"Looks like you're late again. Tell me, do like watching us die." I finally said breaking the silence. "But he's not the only one dying tonight."

I shot at the roof we were on, blowing a hole underneath us. We crashed through and it seemed as though the he had the upper hand.

"I tried to save you Jace. I'm trying. Why won't you let me?" I got out my last gun, pointing it at his face.

"Is that really think that's why I'm upset. Because you were too late? My god youre more of an idiot than I thought." I stood up and approached the door to the room I had him stashed in. "I forgave you for that. You can't save everyone. Right?"

I kicked the door in revealing the Joker covered in a heap of explosives. "BUT WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

The Joker, incapable of anything else, cackled like a maniac. "Who's got a camera? I wanna remember this forever!"

"Shut up." I ordered pointing my gun at him. I held the trigger in one hand. "Now's the time you decide. Him or me?"

"What?"

"I'm about to blow this place. You can follow your moral code and save the guy tied up, or you save me." Batman never wavered.

"Jace this is stupid." I pressed the trigger, setting off the ten second count down.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Batman took off twards me lifting me up before cutting Joker's ropes. IDIOT. The Joker talked him down.

"Not so fast Dracula. This one's had it coming." He lunged for me, stabbing me in the shoulder with my own knife. Damn it.

"No!" Batman shoved him off but just before he could lift me to safety the bomb blew up.


	15. Not Such a Happy Ending

Five Years Later

Bruce:

Jace hadn't been heard from in years. There had been rumours that the Red Hood had been helping Nightwing to 'rebuild' Blüdhaven, but Dick had assured me these were merely rumours. I assumed she had left the country that is until tonight. The batsignal lit up the sky, a different one in red. When I found the source I found her. No weapons, no outfit, no helmet. She was just casually dressed.

"Bruce we need to talk." I scowled, annoyed by her use of my real name.

"Well you had five years to visit. Why now." She looked saddened. She looked like she was hiding something.

"The League of Assassins wants me back. They have threatened to kill people close to me if I refuse. I'm going." I don't understand.

"Who is close to you? No one has heard from you in five years." She chuckled at me.

"Trust me, someone has. You really believe everyone is always honest to you?" Dick. Guess they weren't just rumours.

"So why tell me?" She reached for something in her pocket, a crumpled up piece of paper. She handed it to me, closing it in my hand.

"He doesn't need to know, I'll tell him when I return." And with that last statement she left. I didn't bother stopping her. Starting a war with The League of Assassins is not desirable.

I just had to let it be.

I looked at the crumpled up paper to find an address scribbled on it. I followed it. It brought me to a small apartment. Honestly I still expected a trap. Explosives or something. Nevertheless I searched the apartment.

I found a cradle. In it a baby, I assumed a girl which was only proven by the locket with a name on it, tucked into the blanket she was wrapped in.

Mila. Mila Todd. Most likely Mila Grayson but that is too obvious. Even for Dick.

"Alfred, we'll be having a guest?" I established.

"Miss Todd, sir?" I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms.

"No, she left us her daughter. Mila."

\\_\\_\\_\

Yes that means I'm writing a sequel. A couple. The first will be called Privilege. It will follow the story of Mila Todd. The next one will probably be the short story I've been working on called Why Did It Have to Be Pink. That story will follow my new character called Teagan/Cochineal. Thankyou for reading. I am now done with this.


End file.
